


Better Than This Reality

by HeithChief



Series: SheithWeek2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Flashback/Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Sheith Week Day 4 - Flashback/Reality - Pre-Kerberos Established Relationship Keith and Shiro both have flashbacks of their relationship before Kerberos. Neither know if the other is okay now, but they'd rather live in their flashbacks than in their current reality apart. Inspired by the song "Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days





	

_Keith felt a hand clamp around his arm and he was suddenly pulled into an empty room. He let out a little surprised yelp, but grinned when he looked up and saw Shiro. “Hey you.” He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck._

_“I miss you. I hardly see you now that I’ve cleared my pilot exam. I’m excited to be promoted, but I wish you were on my crew as well.” Shiro wound his arms around Keith’s waist._

_“I miss you too. It’ll suck when they send out on missions and I’m stuck here.”_

_“I know, but I’ll always come back to you. Then when you’re promoted, we’ll go on missions together.” He leaned down and kissed Keith on the lips. Keith responded immediately and wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips. Shiro smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to Keith’s thighs to support him. Keith held on tight and parted his lips, moaning when Shiro did the same. The way their tongues sild over one another sent shivers up Keith’s spine._

_Shiro backed Keith onto one of the desks, standing in between Keith’s legs. Keith watched as he pulled back and just stared Keith in the eyes, drinking in all of the emotions of this moment. Keith felt the fluffy warmness of Shiro’s love and it matched his own. Their breaths and heartbeats were in sync as they broke out in giddy smiles. “I love you.” Shiro murmured. Keith leaned forward and started pressing kisses into Shiro’s neck. “Mmmm…yes, I really love you.”_

_Keith chuckled against Shiro’s skin as Shiro’s hands slid down to grope his butt. “I love you too.” He whispered and continued leaving a trail of kisses along Shiro’s neck. He was careful not to make any marks even though he wanted to bite at Shiro’s neck so badly. Their relationship was forbidden now that Shiro was no longer just a cadet._

_“Takashi Shirogane, report to the simulation room.” The voice rang over Shiro’s radio, pulling them both into reality._

_“Oops. I gotta go. I’ll come to your quarters tonight. Love you.” Shiro pressed one last kiss onto Keith’s lips and skipped out of the room._

              The flashback faded and Keith was left alone on his couch with tears streaming down his face. The dessert shack felt so empty at this time of night. He knew he had purposefully gotten himself kicked out the Garrison, but this was lonelier than he ever expected. Without Shiro, there was no meaning. He was lucky in a way, at least he got to experience real love even if it got ripped away from him. Each day with filled such agony and sorrow, sometimes he just wanted to give up. Shiro was never coming back. That truth sat in the back of his mind even if he didn’t truly believe it. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to be taken over by another flashback. He’d rather live in the past than in this reality. _If you’re out there Shiro, does it hurt when you breathe too? Because it hurts when I do. No matter what I do, I can’t forget you. The days are all the same here and I’ve lost all meaning._

* * *

 

              Shiro strained against his shackles. He just wanted to lay down to ease the pain of his new cuts and bruises, but his bindings wouldn’t allow that. There were days that Shiro just wanted to give up, but he couldn’t allow that. Keith was waiting for him to return. He promised he would return. The wound on his forehead was dripping fresh blood, but he closed his eyes and grasped at any memory that would return to him. He did this nightly so he’d never forget Keith. He smiled as the memory over took him.

              _“Shiro!” Keith’s excited whisper broke through his consciousness. He blinked his eyes open and saw Keith leaning over his bed. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.” Keith held out a hand to help Shiro up. Shiro smiled and took his hand._

_“Okay, give me a minute to change.” Shiro stretched, his t-shirt pulling up when he did. He felt Keith’s eyes tracing that line of skin. Keith could have turned away to give Shiro privacy, but he chose not to. Shiro rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, watching as Keith’s eyes ate up every bit of Skin they were given. “You’re ridiculous.”_

_“I’m just admiring the masterpiece that is mine.” Shiro blushed at those words and pulled on a fresh shirt. “I almost wish you wouldn’t have to do that.”_

_Shiro chuckled and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “If it were my choice I wouldn’t, just because it would please you. But it isn’t socially acceptable to walk around without a shirt, and it’d be cold.”_

_Keith laughed and hugged Shiro close. “I love you, Takashi.”_

_Shiro quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. “I love you too.” Keith hardly waited for Shiro shove his feet into his boots before he pulled him out the door. They were both laughing as they raced down the hall, hand-in-hand. It was early enough that no one would be awake yet so they didn’t bother hiding their affection. Keith led them down to the hangers. He pulled a sheet off a red ship that resembled a motorcycle. “Keith, will the Garrison approve of you taking this out?”_

_Keith shrugged. “That’s why we’re going now. I built this ship, with some help, so it’s mine.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and slid into the driver’s seat. He looked back at Shiro with a smirk and offered a hand to him. “Are you coming?”_

_Shiro nodded and slid into the seat behind Keith. He took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. He knew it would be the best way to hold on, but he also knew why Keith wanted to take this one out. It forced them to sit close. He grinned and saw Keith wink at him. Their thoughts were aligned. They rose up, hovering above the ground, and took off._

_The early morning air was chilly against their skin and Shiro pressed closer to feel Keith’s body warmth. He looked up and saw the stars fly by as they ascended higher into the air. Keith took them up to the top of the mountains. Shiro knew Keith was a naturally talented flier, but he was still amazing by Keith’s smoothness and skill on every turn. He snuggled close, feeling a little sad when they landed, but that slight disappointment was short lived. When he looked out, he saw the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. It painted the sky with pastel pinks and yellows. From their position on the terracotta cliffs, they could see everything. It was simply breath-taking._

_“Keith…this is amazing.”_

_“Happy anniversary, Takashi.”_

_Shiro gasped, that’s right, they had been dating for a year now. “Happy anniversary, Keith. Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed him. It was hard to decide what was more breath-taking, the view or Keith’s kiss._

The flashback faded and Shiro’s face was wet with tears. He wondered how long it had been. Would they have had another anniversary or two or more? Every day felt the same, each more painful than the last. The physical pain that he was experiencing was nothing compared to agony of being away from Keith. He felt faint from the blood loss and he wished his dreams would be of Keith because that would be better than this reality.


End file.
